The Adventures Of Alexandra Smith
by Tori Luna Lily Tonks
Summary: Alexandra Smith. The daughter of the Doctor. Traveling through time and space with Rose Tyler and Captain Jack Harkness. The adventures they face the horrors they see. Maybe traveling with the Doctor isn't as great as it's said to be.
1. Summary Alex POV

**This chapter is kinda just a summery it's crazily (if that's a word) short and I promise the other chapters will be longer.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who, Torchwood or Sarah Jane Adventures which characters from will appear at some point in this story!**

* * *

My name is Alexandra Smith. Well it's not really Alexandra Smith. I left my home planet when I don't was just five years old, after my mum was killed. My dad took me traveling and said rather than using my real name we'd use another one as a cover. Everyone calls me Ali, Lexi or Alex.

My long blonde, straight hair reaches the top of my waist and my bright blue piercing eyes mean I look nothing like my dad. Who has very little hair, big ears and lighter blue eyes.

Though he hasn't always looked like that this is his ninth face. He's cheated death nine times and changed his face and looks every time. I've still got my first face. I've never had to regenerate -that's what we call the change- I've never died. I've come close many a time but never had to change.

You see I'm not human. I have two hearts that beat and a mind and memory that never forgets. I'm a time Lord like dad.

I'm 214 ish, traveling in time and space. My dad, Captain Jack Harkness and Rose Tyler at my side every step of the way.

* * *

**Like I said it's more a summery. The next chapter should be up today and it'll be longer...I promise :)**


	2. Boom Town! - Part 1

**Another pretty short chapter. I was going to do the whole episode in one chapter but I changed my mind.**

**If there are any major mistakes I appologise. My laptop blew up so I've been writing on my phone and that has auto-correct. So it might have just corrected random words or taken/added capital letters. If it's bad tell me and I'll get it fixed. :)**

**Just to make things clear! Alex is known as Alexandra like the Doctor is known as the Doctor. We don't know their real Time Lord/Lady names. The Doctor calls Alex, Ali or Alexandra when she's in trouble (which is more often than not). Jack calls her Lex, or sometimes Lexi. Owen (Harper) will call her Lex or Lexi and everybody else will call her Alex or.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN DOCTOR WHO, TORCHWOOD OR THE SARAH JANE ADVENTURES WHICH WILL ALL APPEAR IN THIS STORY! **

* * *

Alex changed a couple of settings on the console as The Doctor climbed up a step ladder, fiddling with something on the wall.

They were all working in silence as someone knocked at the door.

"Can you get the door please, Jack?" Alex asked as she absently typed in some settings and pressed enter.

"Who are you?" Someone outside the door asked.

"Captain Jack Harkness and you must be Mickey," Jack said stepping aside as Mickey walked in. He nodded in greeting to Alex then went to hug Rose handing her a British passport.

"Here comes trouble. How you doing Rickey boy?" The Doctor asked from half way up a ladder.

"It's Mickey!" He protested. Making both Rose and Alex roll their eyes.

"Don't listen to him, he's winding you up," Rose said. Shooting the doctor with an annoyed look which he just grinned back to.

"I can go anywhere now," Rose said waving the passport at the Doctor. Who rolled his eyes.

"I told you. You don't _need_ a passport," he said.

"It's all very well going to platform one and the glass pyramid of sanclune. But what happens if we get stuck in Brazil? I might need it," She said. "I am prepared for all occasions!" Smirking as she spoke.

"Sounds like your staying then," Mickey said glumly. The smirk fell from Rose's face and an awkward pause filled the room.

Mickey realising the answer changed the subject. "So what are you doing in Cardiff?" He asked. A little too cheery. "And who the hell is jumping Jack flash? I mean I don't mind you hanging out with big ears up there-"

"Oi!" The doctor protested.

"Look in the mirror- but this guy... I dunno he seems kind of..." He didn't seem to have a word so Jack smirked.

"Handsome?" He supplied a grin on his face that spelt mischief.

"More like cheesy," Mickey said.

"21st century slang, is cheesy good or bad?" Jack asked making Alex snort attaching a couple of cables laying with her head under the console.

"It's bad," Mickey half snapped.

"But bad means good. Isn't that right?" Jack said grinning triumphantly.

"You saying I'm not handsome?" The Doctor said jumping off the step ladder and coming down the steps.

"No comment!" Ali said grinning up at her dad as she sat crossed legged on the floor until Jack offered his hand and helped her up.

"We just stopped off. We need to re fuel." Rose started to explained. "The thing is, Cardiff's got this rift running right through the middle of the city. Invisible but an earthquake fault between different dimensions,"

"The rift was his healed back in 1869," The doctor said.

"By a girl named Gwyneth. Because all these creatures called the Gath because they were using the rift as a gateway but she saved the world and closed it." Alex said quickly and almost proudly.

"But closing a rift always leaves a scar. That scar generates energy. Useless to the human race..." Jack half shrugged.

"But perfect for the TARDIS. I just park it here foe a couple of days. Right on top of the scar and..." The Doctor continued.

"Open up the engines. Soak up the radiation..." Jack said excitedly.

"Like filling her up with petrol and off we go! Whoo!" Alex said brightly.

"Into time!" Jack said high fiving the Doctor as Rose high fives Alex.

"And space!" The four finished. Jack high fiving Alex and Rose the Doctor. Laughing they all turned back to Mickey who looked lost.

"Oh god. You seen your selves? Think your so clever don't you?"

"Yeah," The Doctor said.

"Yep," Ali said with a bright grin.

"Yes," Rose nodded.

"Oh yep!" Jack finished.

The Doctor lead them out of the doors gently shutting them as they left.

"Should take another 24 hours. Meaning we've got time to kill!" Alex said leaning against the side of the blue box.

"That old lady's staring," Mickey said. Pointing past the TARDIS at somebody.

"Probably wondering what five people were doing together in a police box," Jack said, smirking at the thoughts that came to his head.

Alex slapped his arm. "Mind out of the gutter!" she said rolling her eyes.

"Wait the TARDIS. you can't just leave it. Doesn't it get noticed?" Mickey asked as they made to walk across the bay.

"She not it. And no." Alex correctly glaring slightly at Mickey.

"Yeah, what's with the police box. Why does she look like that?" Jack asked patting the side.

"It's a cloaking devise," Rose said.

The Doctor and Alex then explained all about the chameleon circuit and how they landed in the 60's and broke the circuit. Then the Doctor explained to Mickey about what police box's were used for in the 50's and 60's.

"Why don't you just fix the circuit?" Jack asked. Knowing he could do it easily with a sonic.

"I like it. Don't you?" The Doctor asked.

"I love it!" Rose and Alex chorused. Both stroking the box affectionately.

"But there's no police boxes anymore so doesn't she get noticed?" Mickey asked.

"Mickey. Let me tell you something about the human race. You put a mysterious blue box slap bang in the middle of town and what do ya do?" Alex asked putting a hand on his shoulder stepping away from the TARDIS as Jack was inspecting the outside. "You walk past it. Now you lot stop ya complaining and lets go explore!" She said grabbing Jacks hand pulling him off.

"Don't run off!" The Doctor shouted after them.

"I'm not a child dad!" she shouted back.

"What's the plan?" Rose asked linking arms with the Doctor and Mickey.

"Dunno. Cardiff. Early 21st century winds coming from the east. Safest place in the world!" The Doctor said brightly.

_**-oOo-**_

They sat in a pier cafe with Jack telling a crazy story. They all laughed loudly getting a couple of odd stares.

The Doctor suddenly stood up picking up a news paper from a nearby table. Read the article on the front page then threw it down on they're table.

"And there was me having such a nice day!" he said sorrowfully. They looked down at the table and in large print.

**NEW MAYOR OF CARDIFF!**

Above the text was a large picture that the Doctor, Alex, Rose and Mickey all knew.

"Who is she?" Jack asked scanning through the article.

"Trouble," The Doctor replied darkly.

"Slitheen," Alex hissed.

"I thought I blew them all up?" Mickey half asked.

"One must have got out." Alex said.

"What do we do?" Mickey asked.

"Well she's mayor now..." Alex trailed off Rose had the same thought.

"As mayor isn't she entitled to talk to people with concerns or something?" Rose asked.

"Oh yes!" The Doctor said a big grin on his face.

20 minutes later...

The quintet jogged up the front steps to the mayors office.

"According to recent data base. She's the last Slitheen who were a criminal family from raxacoricofallapatorius. There creatures in a human flesh. They kill someone and use there skin as a mask." Jack said looking at the small handheld computer in his hand. "I suggest we use battle plan 56 67. We each cover an exit. Doctor, you go face to face covering exit one. I'll take

exit two. Lex you and Rose take exit three. Mickey you cover exit four." Jack said as if he was addressing the military.

"Excuse me? Who's in charge here?" The Doctor asked. Jack stood straight and rolled on the balls of his feet.

"Sorry. Awaiting orders, sir," he said.

"The plan. Exactly what he said. That's a good plan, I like it. Anything else?" the Doctor asked.

"At arms," Jack smirked. They all pulled out a mobile syncing there speed dials. Though Jack and Alex's phones from the near future, where as Roses and Mickey both had 2005 models.

"Right then. Lets go!" The Doctor said. They all disappeared in different directions.

_**-oOo-**_

Rose and Alex stood in front of a wooden fire exit.

"Its linked to the alarm system. We open this the whole building will know." Rose said looking at the wires running from the door to the fire alarm.

"We'll just have to deactivate this door then. Won't we," Alex said with a grin. Pulling her sonic device out of her jacket pocket aiming it at the fire alarm, she pressed the button deactivating it in a shower of sparks.

Alex looked up and down checking to see if anyone saw that as both their mobiles rang.

"Dad?" Alex asked knowing all five of them were connected.

_"She outside heading north," The Doctor said quickly._

"On our way," Alex said.

"On it," Rose said.

_"Copy that!" Jacks voice said._

Shoving there phones away Rose and Alex exchanged grins and ran...

* * *

**Thank you for the follows and reviews please keep 'em coming :)**


	3. Boom Town! - Part 2

**Here's my next chapter :) It's not amazing, I'm still looking for a beta if anybody is interested. There's a little bit of Jack and Alex romance in this chapter and pretty much the rest of the episode.**

**Please go vote on my profile or just let me know what Alex's sonic should be and what colour.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN DOCTOR WHO, TORCHWOOD OR THE SARAH JANE ADVENTURES. WHICH SOME OF THE PLOTS AND CHARECTERS APPEAR THROUGHOUT THIS STORY AND SERIES!**

* * *

Rose slammed into the fire door, opening them with a bang. They down the path, across the car park, Jack slammed out of a nearby door joining the chase. Margaret ran straight past exit four which was still closed.

"Who was on door four?" Jack shouted, frustrated his plan wasn't working.

"Mickey," Rose said as they stopped next to the door which banged open.

"I'm here," He gasped, the bottom of his jeans were wet like he'd trodden in a puddle.

"Idiot Rickey," The Doctor mumbled having come up behind them.

"Calm down. It's not like she's going to get away. I mean she's not exactly in the best of shape and we're five, fit young -ish people," Rose said.

But Margaret reached to her ear and disappeared in a flash of blue light.

"She's got a teleport. That's cheating!" Jack protested.

"Allow me!" Alex said, pointing her sonic in front of them. Pressing the button Margaret appeared running towards them at the end of the alley.

She stopped in shock seeing them, spun around and disappeared again.

Alex sighed pressing her sonic again Margaret appeared running towards them about ten feet away. Again she turned and teleported again.

Alex rolled her eyes and pressing her sonic a third time Margaret appeared right in front of them looking very out of breath.

"I could do this all day!" Alex grinned. Margaret just glared.

"This is persecution! Why can't you leave me alone? What have I ever done to you?" Blaine demanded of Alex.

"You tried to kill me, my dad and tried to destroy this entire planet!" the young time lady said fiercely, her voice laced with authority.

"Apart from that," Blaine demands as if it's nothing. Alex just rolls her eyes. Then turns to her dad and gestures to Blaine in a whaler motion.

"Nicely done, Ali," He says kissing her forehead. Alex grinned as he turned to Blaine.

"So what is it your doing this time?" The Doctor asked.

She huffs indignantly and turns towards the doors. "This way," She said and they all follow her back into the building along a corridor, up a flight of stairs and down a couple more corridors. The Doctor pushes the wooden double doors open as he says, "So your a Slitheen. Your on earth, the trapped. Your family get killed but you teleport out, just in the nick of time. You have no means if escape. Wha' did ya do? You build a nuclear power station. But what for?" The Doctors voice went from being light and free, to serious and deadly.

"The phylum frolic gesture,"**(A/n: I have no idea if this is what she actually said. But it sounded like that though I have no idea what it is. If its wrong will someone please tell me or at least tell me what it means)** Blaine said, making The Doctor and Alex roll their eyes.

"I learnt the error of my ways," She said with a fake sorrowful voice.

"And it just so happens to be right on top of the rift," Alex said with a disbelieving voice and annoyed look on her face.

"Rift? What rift would that be?" Blaine asked curiously.

"A rift in all of space and time," Jack said making it clear that was the only information she'd get about the rift. "If this plant would go in to melt down this planet would implode!" Jack said miming something imploding.

"This station is designed to explode the minute it reaches capacity," The Doctor said studying the model on the table.

"Didn't anybody notice? Isn't there people in London checking this sort of stuff?" Rose asked kneeling on the floor. Looking at the plant from eye level.

"We're in Cardiff. London wouldn't care. The south Wales coast could fall into the sea and nobody would care," Blaine sneered. Then hesitated. "Oh, I sound like a Welshman. God help me, I've gone native," she said in disgust.

Jack and Alex both snorted despite the situation.

"But why would she do that?" Mickey asked confused. "Great big explosion like that. She's only end up killing herself," he said.

"She's got a name you know." Margaret commented.

"She's not even a she. She's an it," Mickey retorted.

"Oh but she's clever!" The Doctor and Alex said in unison.

The Doctor swept the model chimneys off the white platform they sat on. As Alex picked up the platform, flipping it over in her hands. Jack and her dad both moved to get a closer look.

"Fantastic!" The Doctor said, clearly impressed

"Is that a Tribophysical waveform macro-kinetic extrapolator?" Jack asked.

"Couldn't have put it better myself," Alex said winking at Jack who grinned back.

"Oooh genius," Jack said pulling it out of Alex's hands who protested with a load "oi!"

"You didn't build this," Jack said, as he and Alex inspected the board.

"I have my little hobby's you know? Did a little tinkering." Blaine said, with a "modest" shrug.

"No he means you really didn't build this." Alex said looking at the connections the board.

"Its way beyond you and your technology," Jack said.

"I bet she stole it," Mickey said.

"It fell into my hands," Margaret said mysteriously.

"Is it a weapon?" Rose asked.

"Its transport," Jack said and then went into explaining how it formed a bubble of protection, while Alex strolled over to where her dad was now standing facing a large banner that read. _'The BLAIDDDRWG_ _project Prosiect_ _Y BLAIDDDRWG'_

"Blaidd Drwg?" Alex mumbled. Knowing how to read Welsh without the TARDIS to translate.

_Dad is that-?_ Alex said in her dads head, but breakingoff in disbelief.

_That's exactly what that says_.The Doctor replied in her head, knowing what she was going to "say".

"Where did you come up with this name?" he asked aloud.

"What _Blaidd Drwg?_ It's Welsh." Margaret in disgust.

"I know, but how did you think of it?" he asked.

"It was chosen at random. I dunno, it just sounded good. Why does it matter?" She asked moving to stand near the Doctor.

The Doctor and Alex both turned away from the banner. Both looking at Rose curiosity written on both their faces.

"_Blaidd Drwg,_" The Doctor repeated.

"What does it mean?" Rose asked.

"Bad Wolf," The Doctor said.

"But... I've heard that before. I've heard that lots of times before." Rose said worry evident in her voice.

"Everywhere we go. Throughout time and space. Those two words follow us," Alex said quietly. Her eyebrows scrunched upin confusion, trying to think of an explanation.

"Nah, it's just a coincidence. Like hearing a word on the radio and then hearing it again all day," The Doctor said falsely happy. Trying to brush it off.

What does it mean dad? Alex asked in his head.

I don't know... I really don't know, but it can't be good. He thought grimly into his daughters mind.

"Things to do!" He said aloud clapping his hands happily. "Margaret, we're gonna take you home!" he said strolling to the door.

"Hang on. Isn't that the easy option?" Jack asked.

"I don't believe it we actually get to goto raxi-" Rose broke of not able to pronounce the planet. The Doctor rolled his eyes impatiently. "Hold on a minute raxi-"

"Raxacoricofallapatorius," The Doctor interrupted quickly.

"Raxicorico-" Rose started walking slowly towards the Doctor.

"Fallapatorius," he said.

"Raxacoricofallapatorius! Whoo!" Rose squealed as she said it right.

"That's it!" The Doctor cried hugging Rose in celebration. There celebration was short lived though.

"They have the death penalty," Margaret said bitterly.

The Doctor put Rose on her feet and the smile slipped from her mouth as an awkward silence filled the room.

"The family Slitheen were tried in there absence many years ago and found guilty. With no chance of appeal... According of the statutes of government the moment I return I an to be executed. What do you make of that? Doctor?" Margaret her voice having a twist in it. "Take me home and you take me to my death." She said in a lighter tone.

"Not my problem," he replied quickly. But he had a sympathetic and guilty look in the corner of his eye.

Nobody spoke until they were all stood around the console back in the TARDIS. Jack still fiddling with the Tribophysical waveform macro-kinetic extrapolator, while Alex typed some more controls into the keyboard.

"This ship is impossible. It's simply superbe," Margaret said, running her hand over a few buttons. The engines humming loudly in protest. "How do you get the outside around the inside?"

"Like I'd give you the secret. Yeah," The Doctor scoffed.

"I almost feel better about being defeated. We never stood a chance. This is the technology of the gods,"

"I'd make a very bad god," The Doctor said. "You'd never getta day off," he said. "Jack how ya doing big fella?"

"This extrapolator is top of the range. Where did you get it?" Jack asked her, taking the board apart, then sliding under the console connecting the extrapolator to the TARDIS.

"I dunno." Margaret said absently.

"Must have been a great big heist," Jack said, trying to trip her up. "Its got stacked power,"

"But we can use it as fuel," Alex pointed out.

"Its not completely compatible. But it should knock off about twelve hours," Jack shrugged. Linking it to the console. "We'll be ready to go by morning," he said. Sliding out from under the console. His shirt hooked up slightly showing the bottom of his perfectly toned stomach. Which Alex's eye's flicked over to. As he stood up her eye's looked him up and down.

"Then we're stuck here... Over night." The Doctor said.

"Well I'm in no hurry," Margaret mumbled.

"We've got a prisoner, in a police box. The police box really is a police box," Rose mused.

"Your not just police though," Margaret said to her. "Since your taking me to my death. That makes you my executioners," Margaret said stepping closer to Rose who swallowed. "Each and everyone of you," she said slyly.

"You deserve it. After everything you've done," Mickey said trying to convince himself more than anything.

"Your very quick to say so. And your very quick to soak your hands in my blood. Which makes you better than me how exactly?" Margaret said angrily. "Long night ahead, eh?" She said a satisfied smirk on her lips.

She slowly sat down in the pilots chair. Smiling triumphantly and the Doctor.

"Lets see who can look me in the eye the longest," She said, looking over at Mickey who held her stare for a couple of seconds but quickly turned away. Her eyes moved to Rose who didn't last as long. She then looked at Alex who held her stare for near twenty seconds before glancing guiltily away. As Margaret turned to Jack he held her stare the longest. Nearly thirty seconds before looking at Alex. Margaret then looked to the Doctor who's eyes flicked away almost instantly. The satisfied smirk turned into a sly grin.

They worked in silence until Mickey mumbled something about getting some air and leaving. Rose following a minute later.

Alex looked over her dads shoulder at the screen watching Mickey and Rose walk away hand in hand.

"So what's on?" Jack asked, coming up next to me.

"Nothing it's just..." The Doctor flicked the screen off.

"I gather its not always like this," Margaret said from the other side of the railings. "Having to wait... I bet your always the first to leave. The Doctor and his daughter. Never kind the consequences just off you go. You butchered my family and ran for the stars. Is that tight? But not this time. At last you have consequences. How does it feel?" Margaret asked, staring at Alex.

"We didn't butcher them," Alex said, remembering the events in Downing Street.

"Don't answer back. That's what she wants," Jack said.

"We didn't!" Alex protested. "What about you? You had an emergency teleport. You didn't take them with you."

"It only carry's one," Margaret said. "I had to fly without coordinates. Ended up in a skip on the isle of dogs," Margaret said.

The Doctor, Jack and Alex all sniggered.

"It wasn't funny!" she protested.

"Sorry," The Doctor said. She turned round to see the three grinning trying and failing not to laugh. "It is a bit funny," He said making them laugh again. Margaret thought about it and smiled, chuckling at the thought.

"Do I get a last request?" Margaret asked suddenly. Stopping the laughter.

"Pends what it is," The Doctor said absently.

"I grew quite fond of my human life. All those little rituals. Brushing my teeth, and the complicated way they cooked things. There's s little restraunt. Just around the corner. It became quite a favorite of mine," she explained.

The three time travelers at the console looked at her warily.

"Is that what you want?" The Doctor asked, leaning his arms on the rail. Looking down at her "A last meal?"

"Don't I have rights?" she asked.

"Oh like she's not going to try to escape!" Jack said.

"Except, I can never escape the Doctor. So where's the danger?" Margaret snapped. "I wonder if you could do it. Sit with a creature you about to kill and take supper. How strong is your stomach?" she said.

"Strong enough," he said.

"I wonder. I've seen you fight your enemies... Now dine with them," Margaret said, watching the Doctors reaction.

"You won't change my mind." he said confidently.

"Prove it," She replied.

"There are people out there," Doctor said shaking his head. "You slip away for one second and they're in danger,"

"Except with these" Jack said holding up two metal bangles. "You both wear these. She gets within ten feet and she gets shocked by 10,000 vaults."He explained.

"Margaret. Would you like to accompany me to dinner?" the Doctor asked presently. Jack secured the bangles on both their wrists.

"You two stay here, don't wander off or do anything stupid," The Doctor said before they both left.

_**-oOo-**_

**Alex's Point of View.**

Jack secured the metal bangle on dads wrist.

_Be careful. She's Slitheen. She'll try and distract you or trick you_. I said in his head.

_Of course not. I'll be fine!_He replied off hand.

I rolled my eyes as they left the TARDIS. Knowing something would go wrong. It always did.

"Wanna go for a walk?" Jack asked after we'd finally finished wiring the extrapolator to the TARDIS.

I shrugged "Why not, the TARDIS will be all right for a bit. As long as we don't go far." I said, and he nodded taking my arm leading me out the door. We sat down on a bench. Looking out at the open water.

"All these people. Just walking around. Not having a clue. Not about aliens. Not about the mayor being Slitheen. Not about how many times they've nearly died, and how many times dad has saved them," I mused looking around at all the townsfolk going about there business.

"It's not always your dad. I don't reckon this work would be here without you," He told me.

_I guess._I said in my head knowing that with his psychic ability he could here me. One of the perks of a time agent.

Jack wrapped his arm round my shoulders pulling me closer. I looked up at him curiously.

"Your shivering," he pointed out, looking down at me.

I'd traveled with Jack for the last month and a half and never noticed how handsome he really was. He often boasted about how amazing he looked but I'd always laughed it off.

But he wasn't exaggerating. His dark brown eyes were warm and but fierce. They looked so old. All the time he's traveled. All the things he's seen. I'm not quite sure how far he's come but he came from the 51st century and they found him in the Blitz after two years of him being a time agent.

Unconsciously I leant upwards. Gently pressing my lips to his. He responded instantly. One hand cupping my cheek the other gripping a fistful of my hair harshly, pulling strands of it out of its ponytail. My left hand was cupping the back of his neck the other had a fistful of his shirt. He deepened the kiss pulling me closer to him. Until we finally broke away for air.

"I'm sorry," he said leaning back.

"I kissed you." I pointed out. "And since when do _you_ apologise for kissing someone?" I asked.

"Since I know your dad keeps looking into my mind seeing if I've tried anything with you," he said with a slight smirk on his face.

"God, travelling really does change a man," I scoffed.

He looked like he was, about to say something but was interrupted by the earth shaking and something dark moved in the sky, right above the TARDIS.

"Its the rift!" I shouted over the loud rumbling of the engines.

"I'll turn it off. Call your dad and Rose," Jack shouted back. Running inside.

I pulled out my phone quickly dialling dad.

"Ali. What have you done?" he asked urgently.

"We weren't even in the TARDIS. Just get back here, dad!" I yelled down the phone as it beeped in my ear looking down at the screen it read: _Rose calling._

"Alex? What's going on?" she asked ofrantically.

"It's the TARDIS. The rift is opened. Where are you?" I asked as dad ran past with a hold of Margaret's arm who sneered at me as she was pulled into the TARDIS.

"By the water. To your right. The other end," she said. I looked to my right and saw a dark figure running this way. Knowing it was Rose just by looking at her run.

"I'll wait here for you," I said. Hanging up, zipping it back in my jacket pocket.

Two minutes later she reachedme, slightly out of breath from running the full length of the bay.

I raised my eyebrows in question of are you okay and she nodded. She ran in the TARDIS and I was right behind her.

"Rose look out!" Dad yelled. Rose ducked as Margaret pulled her arm out of the skin trying to snap at Rose with her claws.

I wasn't quick enough to move as Margaret grabbed hold of my arms pulling me closer to me, her claws locking around my throat.

"Let her go!" Dad said firmly.

"Oh shut it!" Blaine snapped. "You Fly Boy. Put the extrapolator at my feet," Margaret instructed. Jack hesitated. Blaine tightened her claws on my throat, raising her eyebrows challengingly. He sighed and put the extrapolator just in front of her feet then slowly took a step back.

I looked at Margaret who grinned.

Any thoughts of the kiss I'd shared with Jack five minutes ago had gone from my mind as I stood here, knowing if I moved she'd either slit my throat or brake my neck.

"Thank you," She said sweetly. "Just as I planned,"

"I thought you had planned to blow up a nuclear power station?" Rose said. Confusion clear in her voice. I guess this was just plan B.

"Failing that. I had to have a plan B." Blaine said. "If I were to be...arrested. Then anyone capable of tracking me down would have considerable amounts of technology of their own. Therefor, they would be captivated by the extrapolator. Especially a magpie mind like your, Doctor," She explained.

With her human hand Blaine pulled my head back by my ponytail. Tracing her claw over my wind pipe. I gasped as she pulled my hair and I saw both dad and Jack's faces harden and both take a small step forward.

_**Are you okay?**_Jack's voice asked in my head.

_I'm fine._ I replied mentally._All she did was pull my hair. I just wasn't expecting it._

Blaine continued a small, satisfied smile on her lips. "The extrapolator was programmed to lock onto the nearest alien power source and open the rift. And what a power source it found. I'm ahead of schedule thanks to you lot,"

"The rift will convulse," Jack said icily. "You'll blow up the whole planet,"

"And you with it," Blaine said. "Whilst I ride my way to freedom on the extrapolator board,"

The TARDIS's controls started going haywire and I realized Blaine was going to pull her apart.

Dad must have realized what was going to happen. "Of course," He muttered. "Once you open the rift, it's going to pull this ship apart," he said.

"So sue me," Blaine hissed evilly.

Dad continued as if Blaine had never spoken. "But this isn't just any old power source. It's the TARDIS. My TARDIS. The best ship in the universe," he said proudly.

"It'll make wonderful scrap," Blaine sneered.

The top of the console lifted and a bright light shone through. I turned my head away instantly, I could feel Blains grip on me soften slightly but I still couldn't get away.

"What's that light?" Rose asked from between Jack and dad.

"It's the heart of the TARDIS," I said softly, looking over at her careful to avoid the light. Knowing if I looked into it I might never look away. "This is the TARDIS's soul. You've opened up her soul,"

Blaine was breathing heavily, staring into the light. As if she'd forgotten everything else she quietly muttered. "It's...so bright,"

"Look at it Margaret," Dad encouraged. It would either kill her or change her.

"Beautiful," She breathed softly. Without enhanced Time Lord hearing dad wouldn't have heard her over the noise and chances are Rose and Jack didn't hear her.

"Look inside, Bon FelFotch," Dad encouraged. "Look into the light,"

Margaret was completely transfixed by the light and she dropped her grip on me. I gasped and staggered quickly over to Jack who wrapped his arms around me checking if I was okay. After confirming I was okay, I turned back to Bon FelFotch who looked at me then dad. A genuine. True smile gracing her lips.

"Thank you," she said softly.

Slowly, she was engulfed by the light and when it cleared the skin of Margaret Blaine dropped to the floor.

* * *

**The next chapter will be up in the next couple of days. **

**Please tell me what you think and don't forget to vote on my profile!**

***Salutes* Tori Luna Lily Tonks signing off.**


	4. Raxacoricofallapatorius

**Heres next chapter. It's pretty short and not much happens. It's just the end of Boom Town and there little trip to Raxicoricofallipatorious. **

* * *

**Alex's Point of View. **

Rose was the first one to break the silence.

"Is she dead?" she asked quietly.

Dad slowly moved round and knelt next to the skin. Jack who's arms were still around me knelt next to him. Effectively making me kneel next to him, whilst Rose crouched down next to dad.

Dad pushed back her forehead revealing a large black egg.

"Oh," Rose gasped softly.

"She's an egg," Jack said.

" Chance in to start again. A second chance, just like she asked for," Dad said.

"She could have a much better life," I said.

"Or worse," Jack put in. I swatted his arm and rolled my eyes.

Do you have to be so negative? I mentally asked him.

Just covering all possibility's. He replied defensively. I just rolled my eyes.

"That'd he nice," Rose said quietly, more to herself than anyone else. "Oh god. Mickey," She said jumping to her feet running quickly from the TARDIS.

We got up and moved around the console dad setting the coordinates.

"Ali... You okay?" Dad asked, looking over at me concerned.

"Yeah. I'm fine," I said quickly. He looked at me for a second before nodding, accepting the answer.

_**So... What now?**_ Jack asked in my head after a minute of silence.

_Raxacoricofallapatorius. Dropping off the egg and then wherever._

_**That's not what I meant.**_

_Well what did you mean Captain?_I asked sitting back in the Pilots chair, pulling my knees up.

_**What now about us?**_He replied emphasizing us.

_That depends_. I said, smirking slightly.

_**On what? Whether I noticed you've been checking me out since I've been here. **_

I looked over at him with a stunned expression to see him leaning against the railings with a cocky smirk on his lips.

_I was not!_I protested. Though we both knew I was lying.

_**Are you telling me that when I was laying under the console earlier, and my shirt was slightly higher up. You weren't checking me out?**_He asked. I didn't reply at once and I heard him chuckle aloud in triumph.

_Can you blame me? _

_**Not at all. So Lexi Smith. Will you go out with me?**_His voice in my head had a very posh tone about it.

_I'd be honoured_. I grinned. _Although, we have to keep it a secret. Just for a while. Because dad will kill you. _

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Jack shudder.

_**Fair enough. I'm not quite ready to die just yet.**_

I was about to reply but Rose entered the through the silence looking upset.

"We're all powered up," Dad told her. "We can leave. Opening up the rift filled us up with energy. We can go, if that's alright..."

Rose kept her tone light although I could see faint traces of tears on her cheeks. "Yeah, fine,"

Dad must have seen them too because he looked up at her carefully. "How's Mickey?" He asked.

"He's okay. He's gone,"

I looked over at Jack and he looked as un comftorble as I felt. As though I was intruding on a moment.

"Do you wanna go find him?" Dad asked. "We can wait..."

"No need," Rose insisted. Looking at him sadly.

Dad held her gaze for a moment before clapping his hands briskly and flicking a couple more switches on the console. "Off we go then! Always moving on,"

Jack nodded. "Next stop. Raxacoricofallapatorious. Now you don't get to say that often,"

"We'll just drop by. Leave her in the hatchery. Margaret the Slitheen can live an entire life again! A whole new chance!" Dad said brightly.

"That'd be nice," Rose mumbled almost to herself. As the TARDIS engines worked up and they began their journey.

The TARDIS landed with a jolt and dad grabbed the egg off the top of the console. Then turned to Rose.

"Would you do me the honor of accompanying me to the hatchery of planet Raxacoricofallatorious?" He said in a posh accent. Holding out his arm to her. A small giggle escaped her lips and he smiled triumphantly as she took his arm.

"Shall we?" Jack asked holding out his hand to me. I grinned taking his hand we followed the others out of the doors.

"These people creep me out," I muttered.

"Be nice," he said poking me in the side making me squirm, and roll my eyes.

I looked out at Raxacoricofallatorious, the home people of different colours walking around normally. Children running round just like they would on earth. A couple looked over at us strangely, while a couple of them waved at us. Jack put on a charming grin and waved back.

Where as the grass on Gallifrey was red and the grass on earth was green here it was blue. The sky was a beautiful Turquoise, with a couple of white clouds streaking through making it look like it had been painted. Large, decorative buildings were making up the city in front of us as we stood on one of the several blue hills. The warm air was filled with laughter of the children.

"Just goes to show. Another planet, in another universe and it's not as different as you might think," Dad said looking around smiling. "Right, Hatchery! This way!" He set off across the grass towards a building standing just outside the city pulling Rose with him. Leaving me and Jack to catch up with them.

We walked into the hatchery and the Raxacoricofallatoriun woman at reception looked at us slightly in surprise.

Dad handed her the egg. Telling her we were travelers and found the egg abandoned on a distant planet, careful not mention Slitheen. She thanked us profoundly, and ten minutes later we were stood outside the hatchery.

"Do you wanna go explore, or we can go somewhere else?" Dad asked looking around.

"Can we go?" I asked. "These people are creepy," I said, Rose nodding in agreement.

"Somewhere else it is then," Dad clapped. Then grabbing Rose's hand and we set off towards the TARDIS. To whatever crazy adventure we'd face next.

* * *

**Like I said. Pretty short. But Jack and Alex are now a couple though don't tell the Doctor. This won't go straight onto Bad Wolf. Mainly because I'm not 100% sure whats going to happen yet so I'm open to suggestions. **

**Also what game show do you think Alex should go into? She can go into a game show with one of the others. But I don't know what to do yet.**

**The next chapter will be better I promise because I know this one isn't great. I re wrote it so many times I just couldn't get it right.**

**Please let me know what you think. Even if your reading this in a 10 years time!**


End file.
